Dino meets Zeo
by Final1f
Summary: Hopefully, this story will only be a 3-5chapter story, anyways, Tommy and Kira are somehow sent to the past, in the Zero timeline, will they be able to go back to their time? Will they grow into something more then a mentor/student relationship?


AN: Well, I'm writing again, hopefully I can make this a good story. Anyways, I don't own Power Rangers or any of their characters. Now, if I make any mistakes, please forgive me, I haven't watched any Power Ranger show for years. For ages, let's just say Tommy is 27, Kira is 18, Conner and Ethan are 17, and for others, you can guess for yourself.

AN #2: This fic is after the episode Back in Black but before any other epidodes.

AN#3: This fic won't have a lot of chapters hopefully, so I hope to finish it soon.

AN#4 Tips and advice are allowed, please leave all negative comments in your heads.

* * *

Dr. Oliver's classroom

"_Hm...that's another B...let's see...this is correct, so is this...how did hell did they come to that conclusion..." _It's another day for one Dr. Tommy Oliver. It wasn't any ordinary day tho, just yesterday, he once again became a power ranger. This time, the black ranger. At the moment, it was class time, and while his class was finishing up a pop-quiz, he was correcting the quizzes that people have finished.

As he was correcting the quizzes, he was oblivious to the stares he has gotten from most of the female population of the class. Even Kira Ford. Kira was not like most girls, she was more of a loner type, but, she is still a girl, and was one of the women that stared at Tommy, but she was more inconspicuous. _"Okay...so I have a small crush on him, it's not like I'm the only one..." _she thought as she rolled her eyes at the girls that were obviously staring at Dr. O. _"It's hard not to have a crush on someone who looks like that and has had an amazing life"._

Her thoughts were cut out when the lunch bell rang, as the class tried to quickly pack up, Dr. O quickly gave them an assignment. "Hold on class, before you leave, for your homework, I want you all to read pages 150 to 160, I'm gonna give you quiz tomorrow about it, so be ready" The class groaned about reading and left, but not without putting their quiz on his desk, the last 3 people stayed for awhile.

"Another test?" Conner whined, "how bout giving us 3 a break dude, after all, we are mostly outside doing ranger work?"

Dr. O rolled his eyes, "Two things Conner, one, don't call me dude, and two, it's just reading, be glad I didn't give you all a sheet to do", he said with a slight smile.

Conner grimaced at the thought of having to do sheets of homework, "Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go to lunch, you two coming?" he questioned to the yellow and blue dino rangers.

"Ya, I'm hungry too, so I'll go" Ethan agreed.

"I'm not hungry, so I'll stick around here, if you don't mind Dr. O" Kira replied, she looked to Dr. Oliver to see if he was okay with her staying in the class.

"Sure, I don't mind Kira, I'm just gonna be grading these quizzes anyways"

"Alright then, cya Dr. O, Kira." Ethan said as he and Conner walked off to the cafeteria to get some food.

"Thanks for letting me stay Dr. O, hope you don't mind if play my guitar, I'm close to making a new song, and I want to work on it" Kira said as sat herself onto a chair.

"Go ahead Kira, I won't mind your music" Dr. O replied as he smiled at her. She blushed a bit and looked down to hide it. She got her guitar ready and started to play.

The room had a comfortable atmosphere as Kira played her music and Dr. O was grading the quizzes, unfortunately, it came to an end when a weird sound started to vibrate inside the room.

The two rangers looked around the room to look for the sound. "...Dr. O, what's is that sound?" Kira questioned as she slowly walked up near her teacher/mentor while looking around.

"No clue Kira, be on your guard tho", He responded as walked near to her so they can stay close in case of an emergency. She nodded and continued to look around.

All of a sudden, a multicolor vortex appeared and started to vacuum the two dino rangers into it! Kira held onto Tommy as they were sucked into the vortex, after the were sucked in, the room became empty, but Kira and Tommy have disappeared.

?

Dr. O groaned as he woke up, he felt something on top of him as he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself waking up at a park, but was even more surprised to find himself face to face with Kira, their faces close enough to kiss. Apparently, Kira woke up too, and she was the "something" on top of him, the 2 dino rangers were wide eyed at seeing how close they were to each other they jumped up from shock.

"Ouch!" Dr. O yelled as he bumped his head onto the tree that his body was apparently leaning on.

"-gasp- Dr. O! You okay?" Kira asked as she apologized to him.

"Hehe, ya, don't worry Kira, no serious injury" he smiled reassuringly to her. She smiled back and was glad he didn't get hurt because of her.

Once they got checked themselves if they were okay, they looked around to figure out where they were. "Well, wherever we are, I don't recognize it" Kira replied disappointingly as she hugged herself.

Dr. Oliver patted her on the shoulder and assured her it was alright, "For some reason, this place feels familiar..." he said as he looked around more. The yellow dino ranger stared at him confusingly and was about to ask him something, but was interrupted as groups of machine like monsters appeared.

Wide-eyed at the sight, Dr. O stared at the monsters, "B-but that's not possible...how can they still be alive..."

Kira looked at her mentor/teacher/crush questioningly, "What do you mean? Um...shouldn't we stop them Dr. O?"

He looked at her and agreed, "Your right, defeat them now, questions later." They both got their morphers ready, "You ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino thunder, Power up!"

"HAHAHA, terrorize the people my cogs!" the machine monster ordered. He looked like a monster that was made out of tons of gears. The people in the park started to run out of the park with cogs running after them, but they were stopped by the muliple blasts onto the cogs. "WHAT?" the maching monster looked around and saw a black and yellow ranger fighting his cogs. "Interesting...they don't look like the rangers King Mondo described them as..."

Kick after kick and many punches and combos later, all the cogs were destroyed, leaving the maching monster alone to face the two rangers. "Alright, what the hell is going on, why are cogs still running around here!" The black ranger questioned.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that, after all, I, Crank, shall rid of you rangers for my lord, King Mondo!" Crank laughed insanely after that.

Inside his helmet, Dr. Oliver's eyes were wide opened, "_What the hell, King Mondo? How's that possible, he was destroyed back in my Zeo days." _"Ugh, I don't know what's going on, but let's destory this creep quick Kira", he whispered.

Kira agreed to the plan and readied herself, "Ptera grips!"

"Brachio Staff!"

With their weapons summoned, they charged themselves to Crank and attack him. As the two dino rangers tried to inflict damage, Crank, was able to block their attacks or even ignore the damage the cause to him, with a spin of his gears on his arms, he slashed them both onto the ground!

"Dammit, why are our weapons not even damaging him.." Kira thought outloud. She and the black ranger were heavily damage from the fight with him.

Crank laughed loud and wickedly, "Foolish rangers, this shall be your end!" As he was about to charge at them for a final attack, he was blasted my multiple attacks.

"Sorry Crank, but like any of Mondo's monsters, they all go down!" Yelled a voice that sounded VERY familiar. The yellow and black ranger looked up and were shocked to see the Zeo rangers!

"_Whoa, what the hell is going on!" _Kira and Dr. Oliver both thought and stared at the five Zeo rangers shocked and silent.

The Zeo rangers ran and covered the two dino rangers, "You two alright?" the pink ranger asked. The two dino rangers could all but nod, still shocked and quiet.

"Grrrr...lucky for you rangers, my king needs me, until then..." Crank then disappeared from sight, leaving an empty park which held the five zeo and 2 dino rangers.

"Er...did Zordon ever say there were more rangers then us?" the blue zeo ranger commented as he stared at his friends.

"Well, it's possible, remember the alien rangers?" the red zeo ranger replied. He looked towards the dino rangers. "Would you two mind coming with us, our mentor would like to speak to you two and as you guys a question."

Kira stared at Dr. O, thinking he would say something, but then remembered who she was dealing with, "_Oh ya, that's right, if I'm right, me and Dr. O are in the past...which means he has to keep silent in front of them." _She gently bit her lip and looked to her companion, she saw him gesture his head to the tree. She understood what he was trying to say.

"Um..me and Dr...er...I mean black dino ranger need to talk in private real quick, we'll be right back" with that, she and Dr. O got up and walked over to the tree, putting some distance between them and the Zeo ranger. They spoke in whispers to hide their conversation, "What do we do now, should we go with them?"

Dr. O looked towards the Zeo rangers then back to Kira, "-sigh- As much as dangerous it might be, I don't think we have any other choice, Zordon may be the only one who can help us get back to out own time." He put both his hands onto her shoulder, even with their helmets covering their eyes, she can feel the intensity as he stared down at her, "I'm sorry for doing this on your Kira, but you are the only one who can talk to them, they'll recognize my voice"

Smiling under her mask she gave her crush a hug, "Don't worry Dr. O, I'll do my best" even if he was surprised by the hug, he smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"I'll do my best to help out if I can", with one last pat, they both headed back to the Zeo rangers.

"Sorry about that, we just needed to talk privately" Kira said in a sheepish voice.

"S'alright, so you two ready?" the yellow ranger asked. With nods of yes, the dino ranger put their hands on the red ranger's shoulders, and off they went to the Power Chamber.

Power Chamber

Once their views were clear, Dr. O saw the familiar robot and tube in front of him, while Kira was amazed and looked around.

"Welcome back rangers" greeted Alpha as he and Billy walked up to them, "and welcome to you black and yellow rangers" Kira responded with a quiet Hi and Dr. O nodded.

"Welcome to the Power Chamber, please, if you don't mind, what rangers are you?" Zordon asked as he came alive and showed himself. Dr. Oliver couldn't help but stare up to the one who mentored him and the others when he first started his Power ranger days.

Breaking out of her dazed expression, Kira told him, "Um..we are the Dinothunder rangers, and um..." she looked onto her mentor, even if the helmets covering their eyes, Dr. Oliver knew what she wanted to tell Zordon, so he nodded. Nodding back to him, she turned her eyes back to Zordon, "well, we are from...the future"

"Say what?" the blue ranger said. The Power Chamber became silent for a moment until Zordon spoke once more.

"The future you say?" There was a sense of doubt in his voice, "How was it you appeared here then?"

"Well, we are from the year 2005, and we aren't certain, there was this vortex or something that just vacuumed me and the black ranger into it, we woke up in the park, right before those cogs and Crank showed up."

"I did sense an immediate power surge coming out of the park, that must have been you two, is it possible for you two to demorph?"

"_Well, I doubt I'd affect the future by showing who I am, so I guess I can demorph..." _with that thought she powered down.

"She's pretty cute isn't she" was a response from the blue ranger to the green ranger. Kira blushed a bit from the cute comment.

The green ranger nudged the blue, "She's from the future Rocky, your like an old man compared to her" he teased. Adam looked at the green ranger in shock for spilling out his name in front of her.

"Rangers, please demorph, I sense no danger from her", Zordon said to them.

The Zeo rangers looked at each other, then agreed.

"Power down!"

"What about you black ranger?" Zordon asked.

Dr. O looked towards him, then the Zeo rangers who had demorphed and were now waiting for him to demorph, then to Kira.

"Um...Dr. O, maybe you should demorph, it might be for the best", Kira whispered to him, while biting her lip in nervousness.

After a couple of moments of staring at each other, Dr. Oliver agreed.

"Power Down!"

The Zeo rangers, alpha, and Zordon were surprised by the voice, but were then shock to see another Tommy Oliver in the place of the black ranger.

"Now you know why I didn't talk outloud earlier..." Dr. Oliver said as he stared at the others.

For awhile, there was only silence, the Zeo rangers were trying to comprehend that Tommy is still a ranger years later and that he was a doctor of something.

"There are only 2 rangers in your team Tommy?" Zordon asked in curiosity and disbelief.

"No, there's four of us, but the other two are back in mine and Kira's present time. Oh ya, that's right, I can't believe I forgot, even if we may be in different timelines, our communicators can still help us contact each other" Dr. O then put his morpher near his mouth, "Conner? Ethan? Any of you there?" There was nothing but silence. "Dammit"

Kira rubbed his should and tried to relax him. "Um..Zordon, do you think you are able to bring us back?" she questioned.

"If I could, I would have already, but unfortunately, I don't." he replied sadly, Kira nodded dishearteningly.

"Hm...you two have any ideas on how or what could have made you two get here?" Billy asked. Kira and Dr. O thought about it.

"You think Mesogog did this to us Dr. O?"

"I doubt it Kira, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the right things for this type of area in science."

"Mesogog?" questioned Tommy.

"Ya, he's our enemy in out time, sort of like King Mondo for you guys." Kira replied.

"For now, me, Billy, and Alpha will look into this and figure a way to get you home." Zordon said as Billy and Alpha nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to help Zordon?" the pink ranger asked, speaking for the team.

"Hm...You seven can look around the park and see if there is anything there that can help us since that is where Tommy and Kira appeared. "Tommy, is there a way for you to be inconspicuous so you can be out in the open?"

"Oooh Oooooh, I know, I know!" Rocky cried, as he took out a bag and took out a pair of sunglasses out. This raised eyebrows and brought disbelief faces to face him. "What? I'm pretty sure it will work, he has a beard and short hair, something that our Tommy doesn't have."

With nothing else to think of, Dr. O took the glasses and put them on. "Well, he does seem different, I guess it could work" commented the green ranger. Then realization appeared in his eyes, "Hey, we forgot to introduce ourselves to Kira, I'm the green zeo ranger-"

He was cut off by Kira, "Oh um..don't worry, I know all your names"

"How do you know our names?" questioned Kat.

"Well, Dr. O has like, this CD that shows the history of all the power rangers before us, I remembered all the names, so don't worry, no need for introductions." she smiled slightly.

"Well then, shall we head to the park?" Tommy questioned.

They all nodded, but before they left, Billy interrupted them, "Before you all go, Tommy, Kira, here are watches that will bring you back to the Power Chamber."

With a thanks to Billy, the 7 rangers left back to to park and to investigate.


End file.
